Antichamber VEnglish
by Oranqua18
Summary: - What are you doing, Donnie? - Play. - And, what you play? - A plataform game brought out a year ago, more or less. -It seems interesting. -It is. - And, can I try it?


**Oranqua18:** _Regards, readers and writers of Fanfiction! Well, originaly this story is spanish but thanks to dictionary and Google Translate, I will can upload in english. I explain a little about the fic. It is based on the Teennage Mutant Ninja Turtles of 2012 (and all stories I will upload too, basically beacuse is the only serie of TMNT I have seen. Don't Kill Me T_T). Honestly, I did a account in FF for upload my stories of TMNT, but I finished upload Pokespe and probably I'll continue do it, more than TMNT or other..._

 _Back to the topic_ _, I already have the story finish, but beacuse I must translate all chapters and my comments I'll take (I don't know how long I'll take) to upload them. They are short chapters and the story is based in mi experience playing the game. For the last, if there is any spelling mistake or in grammar, please don't hesitate to comment it._

 _Well, enjoy the story!_

 _ **© The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **© Antichamber belongs to Alexander Bruce**_

* * *

 **C hapter 1: Every journey is a series of choices. The first is to begin the journey.**

It was night in New York City. Very at night. Everyone slept, or almost all, because after patruyar for hours across rooftops, four teenagers ... "different" enjoyed a moment of rest at their home, an abandoned platform under the city streets. Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo saw a movie on TV, with the volume not too high not to wake his master and father, Splinter. Who most he enjoyed the movie was Raph, simply because he had chosen it and with that it is clear what it was about. That was the reason why Leo was shocked and Mikey traumatized with the action of the movie. Such was the impact on the latter, who had to leave there, receiving odd comment from his brother of red.

He would go to his room to rest, if the little he had seen of the film let him, but on the way he saw a light coming from the room that his brother Donatello turned into laboratory. He decided to see who was making his brother, so he went to the door and went in without knocking. Donnie was inside, sitting in front of a laptop made with very odd pieces that gave it (in my opinion) a steampunk twist. He looked very focused. Even so Michelangelo approached him.

\- What are you doing, Donnie?- he asked as he approached Donnie.

\- Play.- replied curtly without looking up from the screen.

\- And, what you play?- Mikey continued, and at his side and looking at the monitor. On it was a picture of a hallway of ceiling, walls and floor completely white. And to the left he appeared a kind of red and white gun, of strange form and with red cubes floating in it.

\- A platform game that brought out a year ago, more or less- responded with more smoothness but still without looking up..

\- It seems interesting- said then Mikey.

\- It is- his brother's answer surprised him a little. Not expecting it of him.

\- And, can I try it?- and that's when Donatello finally looked up, watching with utter amazement to his little brother.

\- Do you want play it?- Mikey nodded with a smile from ear to ear (even without they)- Do you want try a plataform and puzzles game?- nodded again the young- A ingenuity and strategy game?

\- Yes, D!- exclaimed- Is what I can't?- and changed a cheerful countenance at saddened.

\- No, no- got up from his chair to let Mikey sit and approached another to sit he. _Who know? Maybe help him to strengthen his cognitive system._ \- But, wait. I'll restart the game.

\- And so it was that, the two sat in front the monitor and when Donnie finished restarting the game , told his brother the game's controls and what he had to do.

\- Well, that is all- he ended explaining- Forward, all yours.

\- Okay ... - Mikey began to control the character, familiarizing with the controls. He already had played video games before, but no of computer. Although it was not difficult to learn to handle them- See it says here ... " _Every jouney is a series of choices. The first is to begin the journey"_ And, what is it that?

\- That's a fetus, specifically a human fetus. You see, a fetus is...

\- Bored- abruptly cut off him, laughing.

\- Grr- complained Donnie- Continue.

\- Okay, so where am I going?

\- You must click on the box that there is- pointed to a small white box that was on one wall of the room.

\- Here we go!- and clicked in the small square...

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Hope you like. I sorry the OOC that there may be. I don't use these characters very well T_T. You are free to leave your comments and opinions below. See you soon!_


End file.
